Chaotic Stupidity
by winowa-san
Summary: Sora Gets the idea to throw a party. Before the party is over things will get both chaotic and stupid. warning some of the characters are a little out of character.
1. Chapter 1

Chaotic stupidity

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Disclaimer: I do not own the kingdom hearts characters disney and square enix do

Before I start:

(sound effect)

"speaking"

'thought'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sora walked through his room in Hallowbastion. He was bored. Donald and Goofy left for Disney Castle two days ago. He missed his friends. Thats when an idea hit Sora ' Hey you know what! Maybe I should have a house party! It's fun and exciting!' Sora picked his shoe off the floor and called Riku which was really useless because riku was in the room right next to him.

Sora: "Hey Riku"

Riku: "Yah Sora"

Sora: "I'm going to have a house party! Want to come!?"

Riku: "Ok, But Sora"

Sora: "yes?"

Riku: "Next time use the door"

Sora: "Ok."

Sora hung up the Phone and picked it up again to call Kairi.

Sora: "Hi Kairi"

Kairi: "Hello Sora, what is it, you never call unless it's important or something stupid."

Sora: "I'm having a house party!"

Kairi; "I know that Sora, I'm sharing the same room as Riku"

Sora: "Why?"

Kairi: "My rent is overflowing so I was kicked out. Did you know you sleeptalk about piss when you sleep."

Sora: "Do I really?"

Kairi: "Yes Sora you do."

Sora: "So can you come?"

Kairi: "Depends"

Sora: "Depends on What?"

Kairi: "Well last time you threw a party you made everyone come in their underwear. I was scorned for life after seeing Mickey in his boxers."

Sora: "Don't worry this party has nothing to do with underwear"

Kairi: "Truthfully?"

Sora: "Yes"

Kairi: "Then ok I'll come"

Sora: "Great!"

Kairi: "Oh and Sora"

Sora: "Yes?"

Kairi: "Riku said to stop using your new shoe phone to call people and to use it to at least walk down the hall"

Sora: "Alright" 'man I love shoe phones!'

So Sora hung up and put his shoe phone back on his foot and walked to the store to get supplies.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sora: " Riku, I was wondering. Who did you invite?"

Riku: "Mickey"

Sora: "Yes! That means he'll bring Goffy and Donald!"

Kairi: "I invited Namine"

Sora: "Why Kairi?"

Kairi: "I don't know, I just did"

sora: "I invited Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, and Arith and then they invited Cloud."

Kairi: "Yay! Cloud is hot!"

Boys: "..."

Kairi: "But you guys are better."

Riku: "Why didn't you invite Cid?"

Sora: "He doesn't like parties."

Riku: "Too bad, he's one hell of a dancer"

Sora & Kairi: "..." '-'

(ding dong)

Sora: "Yay, the guests are here!"

Sora rushed to the door like his life depended on it and opens it to reveal...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I would stop here but you wouldmost likely kill me so...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

...And opens it to reveal Arith, Tifa, Leon , Yuffie, Goffy, Mickey, Donald, and Namine.

Sora: "Hi Tifa! Hi Arith! Hi Leon! Hi Cloud! Hi Yuffie! Hi Goofy! Hi Donald! Hi King Mickey! Hi Namine! Is there anyone else?"

Guests: "No Sora."

Sora: "Ok just checking"

Leon: "Ok now that were here what do we do?"

Sora: "isn' it obvious we, party like it's your birthday we gonna party like it's your birthday ya'll."

everyone ecept Sora: "..." 'WTF'

Sora: "What?"

Yuffie: "That was...creepy..."

Cloud: "Ya...creepy...Do It Again!"

everyone except Sora & Cloud: "No!!!!!!"

Cloud: "You don't have to be so loud"

Sora: "Ya i do I'm the host!"

Arith: "He didn't mean you Sora."

Sora: "oh"

Goofy: "Well are we going to start Partying or what?"

Tifa: "Well I guess we could start"

Namine: "Ya, as long as Sora doesn't do that party song again, that was just way too creepy."

everyone besides Sora & Namine: "Yah"

Sora: "Ok lets get this party started!"

Donald: "Don't do that either Sora"

Sora: "Ok lets just party"

Mickey: "Sounds good to me"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The party was going well, everyone was listening to the song **Let's Dance **by _Five_. It was going well untill Sora decided to interupt.

Sora: "Ok who want to play spin the bottle?"

everyone except Sora: "..."

Sora: "Truth or dare?"

Everyone except Sora: "..." 'is he brain dead or something'

Sora: "Bloody mary?"

Cloud: "Ok"

everyone besides Sora & Cloud: "no!"

Sora: "Ok then how about we just keep dancing?"

Tifa: "Fine by me"

and so everyone went back to dancing, that is until Sora got another stupid idea.

Sora: "Oh i got it,a pinata!"

Everyone else: "NO!"

Namine: "What do you think we are Sora! 8! We're teens! We don't play party games!"

Sora: "Fine ok no party games"

Riku: "Thank you"

(ding-dong)

Sora: "Huh? The doorbell? But we didn't invite anyone else"

Sora went to the door only to open it to...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I'll stop it here see you for thee next and probebly last chapter. Plez review. ty.

Winnie


	2. Chapter 2

Chaotic stupidity ch 2

I don't own kingdom hearts... not that I'm into it anymore I just want to finish the story. Trust me if I owned the series I would give more of a crap.

(Sound effect)

"Speaking"

'Thought'

**Actions (non- verbal)**

Last time on chaotic stupidity

_(Ding-dong)_

_Sora: "Huh? The doorbell? But we didn't invite anyone else"_

_Sora went to the door only to open it to..._

As Sora opened the door he saw Axel leaning against the doors side panelling.

Axel: "Hi sora"

Sora: "Huh! Axel! What are you doing here!"

Axel: "well I heard you were having a party and I came, and look I brought Roxas too"

Axel holds a clearly not impressed Roxas up by his arm, his feet hanging limply a foot off the ground.

Roxas: "..."

Axel: "he hasn't spoken since we left his house though"

Sora: "but we didn't invite you!"

Axel: "I know, that's why we came"

**At this moment Marlexia appears from down the hall.**

Sora: "Huh? Marlexia came too?"

Axel: "And Larxine, she's parking the car. And Ansem thought he could ban us from anymore parties! Ha! This shows him! You hear that Ansem, you're not in control anymore!"

Sora: "you're still not invited"

Marlexia: "Thank you for letting us in Sora, but why are you talking to thin air?"

**At this point the figures of Axel, Roxas and Marlexia in the hallway disappear. Sora turned around to look into his apartment to see the four interlopers (Axel, Roxas, Marlexia & Larxine) already in his apartment.**

Riku: "how did you get inside?"

Larxine: "Axel made copies out of fire to distract Sora while we snuck in. It's a brilliant plan isn't it?"

Riku: "no it's stupid."

Marlexia: "Whatever. Let's just get our groove on!"

Yuffie: "that sounded just as creepy as Sora with the songs."

**The party continued and the only person not enjoying it was Roxas, who just stood emotionlessly beside Sora's bedroom.**

Sora: "Roxas come on, Join the party."

Roxas: "..."

Sora: "Please?"

Roxas: "Fuse with me."

Sora: "no! And you can't make me!"

Roxas: "Then what was the point of me coming?"

Sora: "uhhhh...Roxas, you were forced to come by Axel."

Roxas: "..."

With Axel

Axel: "hey Kairi look at me!"

**Kairi looks around just in time to see Axel holding a lamp just above her head and bringing it down. (Crash sound) The lamp broke over Kairi's head leaving her unconscious with dozens of bloody pottery shards piercing her skull.**

Sora: "Axel! That was my favourite lamp!"

Axel: "I'm sorry but she deserved it for being such a skanky ho that does nothing but bitch"

**On hearing these swear words Riku comes over and punches Axel on the back of the head.**

Riku: "no swearing."

Axel: "I'm sorry ok, but it's true ya'll!"

Riku: "and leave the word 'ya'll' to the hobo's up the street."

Axel: "sorry. Hey on an unrelated note, Sora could I borrow your bed? I want to do a Whoohoo!"

Sora: "sure ok"

Axel: "thanks!"

**Axel then heads over to the bedroom door grabs Roxas and heads inside to get some erotic time with his uncaring partner.**

Sora: "What the Fuck? I thought me meant with a girl?"

Namine: "No, Axel is gay for Roxas."

Sora: "Oh ya. I forgot he was fucking him."

**Then Sora and the rest of the crowd turned their eyes to Marlexia as he calls for their attention.**

Marlexia: "Lookit me I'm Batman!"

**Marlexia then proceeds to jump off the back of the sofa using an old window curtain he stole off the rods for the kitchen window as wings. He landed on Sora's coffee table completely demolishing it and all the food upon it.**

With Larxine

Larxine: "Yo Mickey!"

Mickey: "yes Larxine?"

Larxine: "I bet ya my underpants look better than yours!"

Mickey: "bring it on Bitch!"

**Both Mickey Mouse and Larxine proceed to remove all their garments except their underwear.**

Sora: "Yo, Larxine? If you're a girl then why are you wearing boxers?"

Larxine: "None of your business! It's for my Masculinity!"

Sora: "but you're a girl! You can't be masculine!"

Larxine: "Says you asshole!"

**At this point Kairi wakes up.**

Kairi: "AHHHHHHH! It burns! Sora! You promised no more underpants!"

Sora: "Larxine dared Mickey, it's not my fault! ... Kairi, was your brain always exposed like that?"

Kairi: "I'm dead stupid!"

Sora: "AHHHHHH! A Zombie! ... How did you die anyway? And why aren't you eating my brain?"

Kairi: "Axel killed me with a lamp and you barely have a brain to begin with!"

Sora: "oh... OK!"

Kairi: "now tell Mickey and Larxine to put their pants back on!"

Sora: "Fine. Mickey please cover up your boxers that have little pictures of Kairi on them... Wait a minute, pics of Kairi! Can I have them?"

Mickey: "Ok"

**Mickey takes off the boxers and gives them to Sora. Mickey's naked body depicts a disgustingly huge Wang that is pussy and infected with syphilis from ass raping all the children who stay in the Disney resorts overnight followed by assraping Minnie unwillfully when he finally gets home at dawn from his resort activities.**

Sora: "Thanks!"

Kairi: "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Naked Mickey is worse than Mickey in undies!"

**Kairi then catches on fire.**

Kairi: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sora: "Kairi! I'll get the hose!"

**Sora grabs the hose that is connected to the toilet's post flushing pipes and proceeds to douse Kairi in water and fecal matter.**

Sora: "are you ok Kairi?"

**Kairi hits Sora**

Kairi: "moron!"

Sora: "oh ya, the fire thing is my fault. Sorry."

**Kairi then grabs Sora by the collar with her fecal covered hands and drags him into the bathroom.**

With Axel and Roxas

Axel: "see Roxas isn't sex fun!"

Roxas: "..."

Axel: "see, I thought you would love it too."

With everyone else (sans Sora and the Bitc... I mean Kairi)

Tifa: "Cloud, kiss me."

Cloud: "..."

Arith: "no, kiss me Cloud."

**Cloud kisses the second bitc... I mean Arith**

Tifa: "WTF you were supposed to kiss me!"

Cloud: "sorry but I like Arith more."

Tifa: "Cloud you fucking idiot! She's a fucking bitch that only uses you to wipe her ass! I'm better than her! Now I command you to tell her that she is a whore!"

Cloud: "fine. Arith you're a Whore and I love you"

**Tifa as a result of Cloud's proclamation of love for Arith, storms off, grabs Leon by the back of his shirt and forcefully kisses his cheek.**

Tifa: "fine if you won't love me then I'll date Leon!"

Leon: "actually I'm together with Yuffie."

Tifa: "fine then fuck you all!"

**Tifa then runs off to the closet and commits suicide by swallowing sharpened razor blades.**

Yuffie: "Leon you ready to announce our love by getting hanky panky on the broken coffee table?"

Leon: "I'd rather it be kept private."

Yuffie: "fine. But when are we going to get married?"

Leon: "in seventeen years so stop asking."

Yuffie: "ok hubbie."

Leon: "stop calling me hubbie."

Yuffie: "ok."

**At this point Axel, Roxas and Sora come out of the respective rooms they were in.**

Axel: "hi Sora! Whoa! What happened to you?"

Sora: "oh this? Kairi turned me into a Zombie."

Axel: "oh is that all? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**All the guests run out of the apartment for their lives except certain deceased and undead members.**

Sora: "what? What did I say?"

-End-

And that is the end of that. Read and review. No flames please I already know it's utter bullcrap.


End file.
